


Welcome To The Asylum

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Ace is a mood, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Edgar Allen Poe ghostwrote this, Ella deserves to be sucker punched, Ella is a cuck, Gen, Horror, I want to doug dimmadie, Irish Grandma, MY SUGAR SPICE AND EVERYTHING NICE DAYS ARE O V E R, Major Original Character(s), Not complete horror, Original Character(s), Psychological Horror, Quincy doesn't deserve this, Quincy's not short Ella's just tall, Rebecca this is for you, Sort of Horror, Spongebob Voice: The Gang's All Here, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Warning: Lots of mental illness references, angst???, asylum AU, canon? i don't know her, this is spooky alexa play despacito, this was a promise for a bunch of tumblr people, well this IS an asylum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ella's curiosity got the best of her for the last time. One trip to a mental institution spirals out of control. A strict warden, a secret floor below the hospital, doctors and visitors determined to find the truth behind what happened to lead to this moment. All of it comes down to one location; The Asylum





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people liked my Asylum AU and I finally had to write a fic of it! This is for you, tumblr.
> 
> You're welcome.

"I am no weirdo for wanting to know where you work, Henrietta!"  
"That doesn't mean it isn't private!"  
This argument has gone for thirty minutes now, when would these two stop? Quincy rubbed her face in her hands, the sounds of the ladies pounding in her eardrums. It all started when Ella asked Henrietta about her job. However, the elderly lady refused. She urged on, eventually escalating into a half-hour argument. The brunette glanced over at Wyalter, who had drowned out the others long ago. Clearly he had snuck out his headphones ,and busied his eyes with a notebook he brought. Quincy wishes she could do the same. "WOULD YOU JUST TELL ME WHERE YOU WORK!?" Ella's voice boomed over the room, causing a moment of silence where the only sound was the cackling of the fireplace. Henrietta forced herself up, looming over the redheaded teenager. Moments passed by, and she sat down in defeat. "Very well then." Tomorrow is Saturday,and you, along with you...friends, will be coming to work with me. Deal?" Are you kidding me? Henrietta, a wise, elderly woman gave in to this, thing?! (At this point, Quincy had no idea what Ella even was). Quincy's exhausted face had to stare up at the girl nearly jumping from her seat. "It's a deal!" Ella cheered, and with that, she booked it from the living room. The only reaction giving after her excitement was Wyalter lifting hid headphones from his ears. "Wait what is happening?" Saturday,  
August 3rd, 2020, 8:45 A.M  
The car pulled up to the workplace. Quincy glanced out the window, vision blurry. She held her glasses in her hands, cleaning them off gently. A seconds of cleaning before putting the now clean glasses back on her face. Quincy's vision cleared up instantly, focusing on the building. The building is tall, painted a light blue with a sign out front. Quincy's attention is turned towards the sign.  
Carter's institution for the mentally ill.  
"This is an insane asylum," Quincy spoke, breaking the silence in the car.  
"Incorrect," Henrietta had to speak back, parking and opening her car door. "This is a mental institution, insane asylums stopped being used in the 50s and 60s." The teenagers got out of the car after Henrietta. "You guys wanted this, so this is what I am doing for you lads," the woman continued, locking the car behind her. Quickly, Henrietta turned and marched towards the institution, Ella, Quincy, and Wyalter following close behind. When the doors opened, all time stopped. Every eye was turned towards the four. Nurses, Doctors, and Therapists alike. However, the only greeting they got was a mutual "good morning."  
Henrietta gave a small nod before walking towards the hallway, grabbing a doctor's coat off a coat hanger.  
"You didn't tell us you were a doctor..." Wyalter grumbled, barely surprised. It was clear that Henrietta didn't tell them, not like she needed to. "Don't talk," the doctor commanded. "Follow me to the visitor center."  
Ella, Wyalter, and Quincy stumbled through the hallways, closely behind Henrietta's trail. They finally came to a stop at the door labeled 'Visitor's Center'. "In here," Henrietta spoke once again, opening the creaky door.  
The center was near bare, except for a nurse and one other visitor. A middle aged blonde woman in a nurse's outfit waved to Henrietta. Quincy had seen the visitor before once, although she can't really describe her. It was clear she was about to leave. And once she did, the nurse nearly skipped over to the group.  
"Good morning, Dr. Timm!" her voice was upbeat and preppy, a smile painted on her face, clearly contradicting the seriousness in Henrietta's wrinkled face.  
"Ms. Smithson, good morning," Henrietta forced herself not to grumble, pretty obviously. Before she could speak again, Ms. Smithson tried to strike up a conversation. "Who are these young ladies and man-"  
"Listen," Henrietta cut off the nurse. "I have some visitors to take care of, so could you wait for the coffee break?"  
Ms. Smithson tried not to frown, instead responding, "Okay, I'll see you then!" And with that, Ms. Smithson walked past Henrietta and out of the room.  
After Ms. Smithson left, Henrietta turned back to the teenagers. "Sit in those chairs please," she ordered, pointing towards a table with three chairs. Easily, each of the visitors took a seat. After being seated, Henrietta started up with, "First things first, do NOT leave this room without my consent! Second, I have to be with you when you leave! And third-"  
The door was swung open. A frightened woman ran into the room. Her breathing was heavy, and her outfit was disheveled. "Dr. Timm! We need you immediately!" She croaked, as if she had to force the words out of her mouth.  
Henrietta turned to the woman. "Ma'am, relax, what seems to be the problem?" Henrietta was awkwardly calm compare to the nurse facing her.  
"Patient #743 is having an episode and we cannot calm him down!" With that sentence, Henrietta finally showed concern in her face. She faced back to the teens for a moment.  
"Wait, I have some business to take care of," she ordered. With that, Henrietta bolted from the room, the nurse in close pursuit. This left the three alone, silence falling upon them.  
After she left, it wasn't long before Wyalter got to his own devices, pulling out his iconic blue headphones and a book. Quincy couldn't tell what book it was, clearly it was old. And once he opened the book, Wyalter was basically gone from reality. Knowing he wouldn't speak to them any more, Quincy turned over to Ella. The redhead was clearly fidgeting. Her fingers drummed against the table, and her leg bounced up and down over and over again. Maybe it wasn't the time to talk to her, then. Quincy quickly got up from the table, tip toeing over to a bookshelf. Trying not to make noise, the brunette slipped her hand across the books, reading every title under her breath. The final book caught her attention, and as she was about to grab it, she stopped. The sound of a door slamming open rang behind her. In a sudden jerk, Quincy was yanked by the wrist. The sudden force pulled her from the room, and it didn't take long to see who was causing it.  
"Ella!" Quincy had to whisper, yet wanted to scream. "What are you doing?!" And before they could continue, the auburn-haired girl threw them both into a janitor's closet, knocking Quincy into a mop during the process  
"Listen to me, Quincy," was the first thing Ella said. "Just one time around the asylum will not hurt-"  
"Ella this isn't an asylum, it's a mental institute, Dr. Timm told us so-"  
"You can call her Henrietta, y'know-"  
"We didn't even know she was a doctor-"  
"Quincy just shut up for one second!" Ella's voice cracked, like she was about to cry. "Please, just this once..."  
Quincy readjusted her glasses before staring up at her friend. A sigh was exhaled, and it was over.  
"Okay, we'll visit each floor once."  
Ella's sly grin said it all. With much ease, Ella pulled Quincy up again, the door was opened, and the two went sneaking down the empty hallway, leaving both Henrietta's rules and Wyalter behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrietta had no choice but to deal with her patient, leaving the girls to their own devices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like this story compared to my other ones!

Meanwhile, on the other end of the institution, Henrietta had to move quick. Rushing through nurses and therapists like a person fleeing from a bull. This could not be happening, she thought to herself. Nearly tripping, the doctor slid into an open elevator.  
Shaky and slightly panicked, Henrietta quickly tapped the floor number. Number 6, floor 6. Not many doctors, nurses, or therapists ever went to the 6th floor. Some called it 'The Cursed Floor' as where that was where some of the roughest patients were kept.  
As the elevators opened, Henrietta charged out of the elavator. Slight "excuse me"s and "pardon"s slipped from the doctor, determined to reach the final door at the end of the hall. Finally, Henrietta reached a stop. She finally reached the final door at the end, patient #743's door. Screams and wails filled the inside of the room, and one of the therapists, Meg, was right by the door. Her ginger hair was disheveled, sweaty and shaky. Clearly something had gone wrong.  
"Ms. Thomas-er, Meg. What happened?" Henrietta spoke with concern. The younger woman turned over to Henrietta and explained, "He refused to go out to eat, and when I tried to talk him into getting up, well, you know what happened next. He's been doing this for five minutes now." Henrietta sighed, she can't believe this was happening. "I'm going in. Lock the door behind me."  
"Dr. Timm? Why-"  
"Just do it, Meg."  
And without a moment to waste, Henrietta gently opened the door, light entering the cell. Stepping into the room, the door shut behind her, and a click gave the notion that the door was locked. She turned to face the patient, clearly he was having a hard time. The young man struggled against his straitjacket, crying. His glasses fell off on the other side of the room. In a calm, rational voice, Henrietta called out his name.  
"Mr. Fairfield."  
No response. Instead, she tried with his first name.  
"Dwight."  
Still, no response. After a second, Henrietta jumped to his side. Finally, she caught his attention, and with his focus, the doctor spoke again.  
"Dwight, Dwight..." she tried to comfort the patient, resting an arm on his shoulder. "It's okay, you're going to be okay, nobody is here to hurt you..."  
After a minute or two, Dwight stopped shaking. Whether it be from submission or exhaustion, the patient leaned against Henrietta, his breath beginning to slow down. He needed some time to recover, and it was lucky that his episode was stopped before he or Meg got hurt.  
Dwight turned to face the doctor, his hair messy and vision blurred. Henrietta quickly noticed what was missing, and she leaned across to grab his glasses. Finally reaching them, she gently placed them back on his face. "There." With a small smile, Henrietta got back up. "Do you want anything, Dwight?"  
Only one word came from Dwight, "Sleep."  
Made sense. The moment Henrietta stepped into the cell, it was clear he didn't get much sleep. Luckily, the cells had beds in them. So, it was easy for Henrietta to help the patient up to his bed across the room. "Get some rest," the doctor gently ordered. "We'll check up on you later." Watching Dwight slip into the bed, Henrietta silently stepped back to the door, giving a gentle knock. A moment of silence, and the door was reopened. Quickly, Henrietta removed herself from the room, shutting the door behind her. After all that was finished, Henrietta turned to Meg.  
"Ms. Thomas, wait an hour before checking on him again. He's sleep deprived and needs rest," Henrietta explained, receiving an obedient nod. "Thank you for getting assistance. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." And with that, Henrietta was moving down the hallway towards the elevators.  
9:00 A.M,  
Ella and Quincy reached the elevators. Admittedly, it wasn't easy. It involved lots of sneaking, running past nurses, and maybe knocking over a chair. Finally, the pair snuck forward, stepping onto the elevator.  
"Ella, I'm starting to wonder why again we did this," Quincy said. But, her friend paid no attention as she pressed the first button. "Don't say that, Quincy," Ella replied. "We're doing this. Plus, chances are you want to do this!"  
"What? No I do not-"  
"Quincy, you're a novelist. Of course you'll want to write about the asylum afterwards."  
That sentence, was true nonetheless. Quincy stopped speaking after that. That is, until they reached the second floor. Once the elevators were open, Ella bolted onto the floor, Quincy following close behind.  
"Bro, this is awesome!" Ella mumbled, total awe. Quincy wasn't ready to say it, but this was actually fun. However, it wasn't fun to walk past padded cells, possibly with people inside of them. She didn't want to look at the cells, so Quincy simply turned her focus to the back of her friend's head. Obviously, she was having second thoughts about following Ella.  
I should've just stayed with Wyalter and left Ella to her devices, the brunette thought to herself. Creaks and water dripping rang through the empty hall, but eventually, the duo reached the end; another set of elevators.  
"See? That wasn't that bad, Quincy!" Ella claimed, placing a hand on her shorter pal's shoulder. "Come on!" The redhead pressed the 'up button' and it was't long before an elevator opened up. The pair stepped inside, and Quincy couldn't help but think to herself.  
This is actually interesting. She never wanted to think that, but that was what she was thinking, sadly. Once the doors closed, Ella went to press the button for the 3rd floor, but she stopped. In confusion, Quincy looked up to the younger girl.  
"What happened? Why aren't you pressing the button?" Quincy's voice was filled with confusion. The look on Ella's face said it all.  
"Ella, you have a pretty evil grin on your face. What are you planning?"  
"Quincy, are you wondering what this button does?" Ella asked, pointing to a button. Unlike the others, the button was not labeled with a number. Instead, there was tape over the number, scribbled with "ONLY TOUCH WITH CARTER'S CONSENT".  
"Carter must be the owner of the facility..." Quincy whispered beneath her breath. Ella, however, did not care for the rule.  
"Who cares? Let's press it!"  
"Ella no!-"  
The deed was done. The button had lightened up under Ella's finger. Yet, nothing had happened. A minute passed by, yet they went nowhere.  
"Welp," Ella grumbled. "That was a waste of our time. Anyway's let's-" Her voice was cut off by the creaking noises from above. Suspiciously, they sounded like wires ripping. With one sound of a large snap, the two girls could only look at each other with the same mutual look reading 'This was a bad idea.' before the elevator shot down, taking the girls with them.  
It felt like it took minutes until they stopped with a sudden force, knocking Quincy off her feet and slamming Ella into the side of the elevator. They had to take a slight moment to catch their breath until Ella spoke.  
"Bro what just happened?!"  
"This was your idea Ella-"  
"I wasn't expecting this-"  
"THEN DO NOT PRESS RANDOM BUTTONS!"  
The bickering went on. And just as it was about to escalate, a ding stopped them. No words, just the duo turning their attention to the opening doors. The only sight they could see was the dark abyss of a floor.  
That is, except for one cell door at the end of the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would they do, now that Ella and Quincy had no way to turn back?

Ella and Quincy did not speak one word. For what seems like hours, the girls had just stared down the hallway. Why was there only one cell door? What was it doing all the way down here, and why was it off limits?  
“This is all your fault,” Quincy grumbled below her breath, only to receive a snarky response from the redhead.  
“Oh, it’s my fault? You didn’t have to follow me!”  
“You would’ve gotten lost if I didn’t!”  
“Oh really?!”  
“Yeah!”  
It wasn’t long before the fighting escalated. Ella forcefully pulled the older teen up by the shirt, raising her other fist in the air. Just as she was about to make a hit, Ella stopped.  
“What?” Quincy squinted in confusion. “What are you doing?”  
Ella dropped Quincy, letting her body slam against the stone cold floor.  
"Do you hear that?"  
"Hear what? Ella, you're acting strange." Quincy rubbed the back of her head, a slight bump forming. Ella acting strange was an understatement. Ella finally pointed to the end of the hallway towards the cell door.  
"Music, there is music coming from that door," Ella said.  
Quincy's head shot towards that direction as if her ears perked. She's right, there is music in that room. Admittedly, it was hard to hear, but the vibration was there. Quincy forced herself up from the ground, joining her friend's side. "Okay, we should leave," the brunette suggested, grabbing Ella by the arm, tugging her back. Ella, however, did not budge."  
"Follow me."  
With that sentence, everything was pretty clear, and it wasn't long before Quincy was ready to talk her way out of this idea.  
"Listen, Ella! We came down here! Isn't that enough? We should go back!" The words fell from Quincy's mouth too easily. Yet, whatever she said, Ella wouldn't turn back. She kept walking forward and forward, giving Quincy no choice but to follow. "Come on," the teen pushed her friend further. "Let's just check this one thing out!"  
The two finally reached the end of the hallway, the music louder than ever, still muffled. It was still hard to hear, but the two were slightly able to make out the lyrics and beat. After a moment of realization, Ella's face went from fear to just confusion.  
"Hold up, is that Smash Mouth?"  
Ella laughed at herself while receiving a punch in the shoulder. "Hey! That was funny! But seriously, it is Smash Mouth." Quincy's glance definitely screamed 'Drop it'.  
"Fine fine," Ella caved in. "But still, we need to see what's inside."  
"You can see the insides yourself," Quincy sighed, crossing her arms and stepping back. "I don't care." Ella just simply shrugged at her friend's response. "Fine," the teen spoke. "I'll check it out myself." So Ella turned back to the door, eyes staring up at the first. In faded out paint, the number #210 was painted on the door. She turned her attention down to the door handle. Her breath went heavy and shaky, maybe it was time to turn back. No, she couldn't. With hesitation, Ella stuck her arm out, reaching for the door's handle. Finally, the girl placed her hand down on the handle. Just as Ella was about to turn the handle, a ringer went off.  
"Ella! You didn't put your cell phone on silent!" Quincy yelled through her teeth. "Pick it up!" Ella pulled her hand back from the door to grab the phone from her back pocket.  
"Who is it?" Quincy asked.  
"It's Henrietta, what does she want?" Ella reluctantly accepted the call, holding the phone up to her ear. Henrietta spoke over the phone, her voice softened from background noise.  
"Ella, it's me, Henrietta. I finished up all the work I have with my patients for now, and I am on break, so I'll be heading back to the visitor center right now. I hope you all are still there!"  
"Yeah, yeah, see you in a few!" Ella quickly hung up the phone, turning to Quincy. "We have to leave."  
"What, why now?"  
"Henrietta is going back to the visitor center, we'll get in trouble if we're not there!"  
That last sentence said it all. With no other words, the girls sprinted back towards the elevators, shoving themselves inside. Quincy slammed the button for the 1st floor as Ella constantly pressed the close doors button over and over. As the elevator went up, stress rose between them. What was going to happen if they don't make it in time? Would they not be allowed back? As the elevator doors opened, they wasted no time.  
Luckily, the visitor center was at the end of a straight hall, allowing the girls to just simply make one final sprint towards the doors. Once they reached the end, Ella waste no time throwing the door open, allowing herself and Quincy to slide into the room. They had made it, and now they just needed to act like nothing happened.  
Henrietta arrived a little under a minute later, completely unaware of the chaos that just ensued. Wyalter, who never took notice of the girls, was still reading his book and listening to music. Quincy was leaning over some papers, possibly filling out a visitor form, and Ella was gone.  
"Quincy," Henrietta broke the silence. "Where is Ella?"  
Without a moment to waste, Quincy pointed towards a door in the back of the room. "The restroom, ma'am," the reply came easily. And just as she said that, Ella came bouncing out of that extra room like nothing was wrong. "Ah, Doc! You're back!" the redhead chirped, placing her hands behind her back. "So what now?"  
Henrietta sighed, "I'm afraid there is too much to take care of today, so I do not have any time to show you around. I'm sorry, maybe tomorrow."  
Ella and Quincy gave each other a slight nod. "Yeah," they spoke in unison. "Tomorrow works."  
"Thanks for understanding, I believe you guys can go home on your own, you don't live too far."  
"Yeah," Quincy said this time. "We can." With that, the brunette rose from her seat. "Tell Wyalter that we're leaving." Henrietta simply nodded, turning to face the boy who had ignored the whole conversation. Once he looked up, it was clear they were leaving. He just smirked and got up from the couch, joining Ella and Quincy by the door, who waved the doctor goodbye before leaving.  
"You're lying, none of that happened!"  
The second the group had arrived home, Ella was bound to share the information that she had found to Wyalter. Of course, he didn't believe her at first.  
"I'm being serious! There were long hallways, a shady secret floor, and a cell with Smash Mouth music coming from it! Just ask Quincy!" Ella attempted to convince the boy, turning over to Quincy.  
"Really, Quincy this never happened!" Wyalter grumbled, clearly expecting Quincy to agree with her friend.  
"Actually, sorry Wyalter. But Ella is telling the truth," Quincy shrugged. "It's just what happened. We don't know who or what was in that cell, though."  
"If this actually happened, then why go on without knowing?"  
Ella's face lit up at that sentence. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Ella smirked, to Quincy's dismay.  
"Yeah," Wyalter replied, turning to face Ella. "I'm saying we should check it out tomorrow."  
"No!" Quincy cut off the pair. "This is a horrible idea! We don't know what is down there!" It didn't take long before Ella spoke back.  
"Come on Quincy!" she assured again. "It's good and fun! Plus, aren't you a little curious over what is down there?"  
Now, saying that Quincy wasn't curious about cell #210 would be a complete lie. And it seems like she had trapped herself into a corner in this conversation. Finally, the brunette gave in.  
"Fine," was the one word that she spoke before crossing her arms. "Tomorrow, we find what is in the cell."  
"Yeah!" Ella cheered, raising her first up. "It's a deal. Right, you guys."  
Both Wyalter and Quincy said the same thing, "Right."  
"Okay guys! Tomorrow, 9 AM!"  
Looks like the trio had a big day ahead of them. They couldn't wait. Soon enough, they will find what is in that cell door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio finally make their way to the secret floor, but were they ready for what was waiting for them?

"Wake up! Wake up! Come on, Ella! Wake up!"  
Ella felt her eyes shoot open, her body tensed and shaking. Her vision focused on the girl on top of her. Quincy, who was on her, looked like a disaster (as if she wasn't). She was still in her pajamas, her hair was messy, and she didn't even have her glasses on.  
"Did you just wake up, four-eyes?" the teen chuckled, pushing up onto her elbows.  
"Either that or I've been up for 26 hours," a smile escaped Quincy's lips. She forced herself off the younger woman. "Come on, it's 8 am! Go get dressed!" With that, Quincy bounced to the other side of their apartment.   
Ella shoved herself up from the bed, glancing around her room. Light had shone through the closed blinds, clearly it was morning. Standing up from the bed, Ella went to get dressed.  
8:48 AM  
Quincy threw on her worn-out grey jacket, and she was finally ready. Bouncing into the kitchen, where Wyalter and Ella waited. "Okay, guys, ya ready?" Quincy spoke, getting a thumbs up in response. "Alright! Let's get going!"  
8:59 AM  
The trio finally showed up to the institution. "I'm beginning to question our rationality," Wyalter admitted, staring up at the hospital, before receiving an elbow to the side.  
"It can't be that bad!" Ella chuckled, jogging towards the building. "Come on, you fools!" Soon after that, Quincy and Wyalter were in close pursuit of their friend, who just reached the door. Swinging it right open, Ella allowed herself and the others to step inside.  
The Visitor Center was a rememberable spot. Admittedly, the room was bare, maybe they just didn't put much effort into a room that was rarely used. Ella couldn't tell, to be truthful. Scanning the room, her eyes locked onto a sign-in sheet before walking over.  
"Good morning," the secretary didn't look up from her seat. She barely looked older than Ella, and had a name tag on her desk. Ms. Strode. Ella didn't respond as she signed her name into the sheet, Quincy and Wyalter committing the same action. Once finished, they wasted no time.  
"This way," Quincy took control, speeding up in front of Ella. Guiding them down towards the elevators, Wyalter spoke up, "I am really questioning our logic now."  
Eventually, the elevators were right infant of them. Ella pressed her finger against the down button, and without a moment to waste, a door opened, allowing the three inside.  
"So which button did you guys press?" Wyalter asked as the doors close, receiving a response easily.  
"Well, I remember pushing this one, but be careful, it's quick." Ella pushed down on the lowest button, scribbled over in tape and marker. After a moment of waiting, the elevator began to shift and move, motioning that they were moving down.  
"This is a lot less intense than the last time," Quincy muttered below her breath, nobody hearing. Maybe this elevator was just less rocky than the other. Slowly, but surely, the motion stopped, and the door opened.   
Quincy took the lead, Wyalter and Ella in hot pursuit. Other than pure darkness, there was only one sight; the cell door. Unlike yesterday, music could not be heard, to the brunette's amusement. It was rather easy to reach the door, the signature #210 faded on the door. Right before reaching the door, they stopped.  
"Ella," Quincy spoke. "You open this."  
"What? You too scared?"  
"No! This was your idea!"  
"Don't be a-"  
"Okay! Fine, I'll open it!"  
Quincy gulped, her eyes focused on the door's handle. The teen reached out, her hand placed on the handle. She didn't want to see what was on the other side, she wanted to turn back.  
But she couldn't.  
Closing her eyes, Quincy twisted the door open, pulling her arm back, bringing the door open. Clearly fearful, Quincy forced herself to open her eyes. When she did, Wyalter had already stepped inside. Finally, he spoke.  
"There's just more doors."  
Quincy couldn't believe it. More doors? Why? The thoughts were broken as Ella moved on, walking towards another door. Turning to face the two at the entrance, the teen called out, "Come on! How scary can this be?" Ella then turned back, opening the next door without a moment to waste. Wyalter and Quincy followed in pursuit. Catching up to their friend, who stopped, Wyalter finally spoke, "Okay, guys let me take the lead." Shoving past Ella, they moved forward.   
"Why do you think they have this all down here?" Quincy whispered to Wyalter, who just simply shrugged. The dark hallway finally came to an opening; like a large room. It wasn't a normal room, for cells filled the area. Although dimly lit, the room wasn't horrid, compare to what Quincy was thinking. Faded out numbers covered each cell door. But why, why was it at this time that Ella, being the idiot she is, had to yell?  
"Hey there, patients! It's me, ya girl!"  
Quincy punched the teen in the shoulder. "Ella! What the hell are you saying?" she hissed through clenched teeth. Man, Ella was stupider than she thought. However, this didn't stop her.  
"Come on! I'm just here to party-"  
A scream stopped Ella's voice in its tracks. A loud bang on a door followed through. Clearly, it was one of the cell doors. The trio turned their directions towards the sound, and were met with pure shock.  
Cell #512's door, cracked and horridly painted. A repeated slam came from there, along with crying, screams and wails. A single click was made, and the door swung open.  
Wyalter pulled his friends back. "Okay, guys, we need to leave pronto," his voice was shaky and fearful. Ella actually stepped back, yet Quincy didn't move.  
"Quincy! Get back!" Wyalter commanded, to no avail.   
"Wait."  
A brief silence, and a figure exited the shadows of the open door. The figure proceeded to slam the door shut, and it wasn't long to see what the figure was.  
Henrietta.   
The woman's breath was visibly off, possibly from just escaping something. Her hair was messed up and sticking to her, and the lab coat she wore was clearly ripped. After a minute of pure shock, the doctor turned around, locking the door behind her. Once finished, Henrietta turned towards the direction of the teens, clearly met with shock.   
The color from Quincy's face drained. Oh no. They were in deep trouble now...  
"Ella? Quincy? Wyalter?" Henrietta's croaky voice called out. "Why are you down here?"  
Quincy could tell that Ella's face lit up. Clearly she had an idea. Ella called back, "Dr. Timm, are you down here with Carter's consent?"  
Henrietta stopped.   
"Well, no-"  
"Then why are you down here?"  
The doctor's expression turned from confusion to frustration. A sigh escaped her mouth, and she spoke up again.   
"Listen, I know I can't be down here, but it is important. Do not tell anyone, and nobody will know you were here, deal?"   
The nod which came from Ella said it all, bouncing forward to meet her friend. "So, why were you here?" Ella asked.  
"Because we have many nurses and therapists for the less... extreme patients, I often come here to make sure that they stay healthy. Dr. Carter can be busy with other business..."  
"Makes sense, admittedly." Ella gave a slight pout in her lip. "But why doesn't whoever this Dr. Carter is let people down here?"  
Henrietta sighed, "many of the patients down here can either hurt themselves or other people, so they need certain treatment that doesn't work with the patients above-"  
"Wait are the people who are down here criminals?" Quincy cut in from across the room. Both Henrietta and Ella turned to her, before the doc spoke again.   
"Actually, no. We've only had 2 cases of criminals in the asylum. Most people checked themselves in."  
"Checked themselves in? Have there been people who were forced to be here-"  
"We've had only two cases of involuntary commitment. Both of which are still here."  
"Two? Who were they?"  
"Well, chances are I can only share one of them. A citizen found a girl in the woods unconscious. When she woke up, she freaked and attacked the person caring to her. After some interviewing the poor girl, they said her mental health was unbalanced-"  
"They said?" Ella chimed in. "Was she actually not ill-"  
"Listen, Ella. I have no idea. I think she didn't have any health problems. She was probably just terrified from the situation she was in. So, she was sent here, down here specifically. I still feel bad for her."  
Ella, Quincy, and Wyalter gave glances to each other. That poor girl, scared and alone, only to be sent here with no clue why. Wyalter decided to ask one more thing.  
"What about the other case of someone being forced here-"  
"That case is much more extreme and chances are I cannot share the information!"  
Wyalter sighed. Looks like they weren't getting any more information. However, seeing his and the others' disappointment, the doctor gave in.   
"Fine, you want to know the details?"  
And like that, all three of their faces lit up.  
"Yes!" Ella responded. Henrietta rolled her eyes, wondering why she is doing this. Turning her back towards the trio, Henrietta started to walk into another direction. "Follow me," the doc ordered, with the others close on her trail. Finally, they stopped at the end of the room. The only door which wasn't a cell door, separated from the rest. It looked like an office door.  
"This is Dr. Carter's secret office. Henrietta explained," Here, it has everything you need to know about this floor." Fidgeting with the keys, the woman finally inserted one into the keyhole, unlocking the door and opening it. Allowing Ella, Wyalter, and Quincy inside first, Henrietta followed, shutting the door behind her.   
In the room was a desk, a chair, cabinets, and a bookshelf; standard office. Henrietta slid over to the desk, opening one of the drawers. Files upon files filled the little box as Henrietta scanned her finger through, finally pulling out a folder. The doc proceeded to place the folder down on the desk, sitting down into the chair.  
"Okay, this is what you need to know," Henrietta whispered to the trio before finally opening the folder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was the boy forced to the hospital?

Journal Entry #4  
Date: June 14th, 2020.   
Today, I received a call from the boss, telling me I had the day off. So, I stayed home and turned on the television, hoping to find something interesting. Instead, the news came on in a shock. What was on the television was purely horrifying.  
An attempted murder. Reporters said that a teenage girl was found in the woods, stab wounds in her arms, legs, and one in her hip. They were still looking for the culprit. I was shocked. Who would do something like this? I decided it wasn't a good idea to watch any more, so I flipped the channel, only to receive more information on the stabbing.  
Every channel was on the news, talking about the stabbing. So, I just shut off the TV. Maybe television wasn't good for now. So, I ended up getting dressed and decided to go hiking instead.  
The forest nearby my house was foggy and rough. The caws of ravens filled the wood as I trudged through the path. It was completely silent, just me and my own thoughts. I tried not to, but every thought I had went to the poor girl who was stabbed. I had so many questions. Why would someone do this? Who did it? Why did they choose that girl specifically? Was she found alive or dead? My thoughts were cut off by a sudden sound from the brush. I turned my eyes towards the fog of the woods. I didn't speak, too shocked too. After a minute, I turned back to my normal direction. Suddenly, someone jumped from the brush, feet slamming down onto the ground.   
The surprise caused me to fall back, tripping back into a tree. I still remember what he looked like; short, curly brown hair. Dark, ripped, bloody clothes, grey beanie. The boy had a knife in his hand, rusty and covered in blood. My hands were shaky, gripping to the tree behind me. The boy looked up, locking eyes with me. His eyes dilated, his breath becoming heavy. The teen picked up the knife, aiming it at me. At that point, I knew I shouldn't have stayed around any longer.   
I threw myself off the tree, running towards the direction I was originally going. Looking back, I saw the boy limping towards me, angrily breathing through his nose. I picked up my pace, teeth clenching. After minutes of running, I entered into an open area; a park. I called out for help, multiple people turning towards me. I waved my arms to catch their attention, when a sudden pain entered my leg. I fell forward, my face slamming into the grass. It was clear I had twisted my ankle over something, a root perhaps. Turning over, I saw the bloody man limping from the woods. I tried to push myself back, pain shooting through my leg, and I couldn't stand up. Out of nowhere, I saw a person come from out of nowhere step in. She attacked the boy with the knife, bringing him down to the ground and holding him there, calling to the others to "Call the Cops". I saw a man pull out his phone, dialing a number while another man helped me up, allowing me to lean on him. I noticed the teen struggled less and less as time went on, and eventually he stopped.   
Ten minutes later, the cops showed up, along with some of my coworkers from the institution. The last thing I remember was the teen being put into the back of one of the official cars from the hospital, screaming and crying. I limped back to my household, shocked from the events. It all made sense; the boy was the one who attacked the girl, an he had been in the forest ever since. Forcing myself onto the couch, I passed out afterwards pretty quickly, and I slept for the rest of the morning and afternoon. 

"Dear God!" Ella exclaimed, eyes scanning the file. "This seriously happened?!"  
Henrietta nodded. "Yes," she responded. "And the week following, he was admitted to the asylum."  
"Any idea what happened to that girl?"  
Henrietta leaned back in her chair. "Yeah, she's alive, but definitely in shocked. I believe she's in therapy, now."  
The teens gave each other glances. Poor girl. The silence was broken by the static of what sounded like a walkie talkie. Henrietta leaned back up, hands going to her pocket. Pulling out the walkie talkie, the doctor pulled it to her mouth.   
"Hello?"  
"Dr. Timm, we're having an issue; one of your patients got out, and we're having problems calming him down!" a woman's voice panicked over the device.  
"Okay, okay! Ms. Delaney, calm down! Which patient is it?"  
"Patient #542-"  
That single number said enough. Without a second to waste, Henrietta shoved the walkie back into her pocket. Turning to her visitors, she spoke, "I have some business to take care of. I don't believe you would want to come with me, right?"  
Wyalter stepped forward from the trio. "I'll come with," he responded.  
Henrietta could only nod in response. "Okay, Wyalter you come with me. Ella, Quincy, do not move," the doctor commanded, grabbing the boy by the wrist, dragging him from the office.  
Leaving the two girls alone in the office, Ella and Quincy glanced over at each other. Quiet filled the room. Quincy looked away while Ella tapped her fingers against her leg. The silence was uncomfortable, yes. Thus, Ella knew she had to say something."So," Ella dragged her voice along. "Do you think there are more files in here?"  
Quincy just shrugged. "Maybe," was her response. "Should we check?"  
"Of course!"  
Ella crouched down next to the drawers. Pulling one open, it was clear that the drawers were filled with files, folders, and newspapers. Quincy stepped forward, something catching her eye.   
"Ella, take a look at this!" The brunette exclaimed. Quincy pulled up a newspaper from the drawer, wrinkled and old. The headline was self explanatory; GIRL'S ATTEMPTED MURDERER FOUND.   
"Do you think this is the same person from Henrietta's story?" Quincy asked, noticing that Ella got up to read over her shoulder.   
"Probably, how many young attempted murderers are out there? Especially in an area like this?" Ella cocked her head.   
"Ella," Quincy suddenly said. "I'm bored. Would it be bad to do some research around this floor?"  
This question took Ella aback. This was not like Quincy at all. Ella's confusion slowly turned into a slight smile. Clearly, her friend had to be kidding right there. "Quincy," the teen chuckled. "That's definitely a joke-"  
"Ella I am not joking. Listen, I am usually the voice of reason, but I feel like this is necessary."  
Ella had no idea what to say. Staring at her friend, she turned her eyes to the floor, before turning back up.  
"Okay," Ella answered. "A few minutes won't hurt."  
"Good." Quincy steppe forward, slightly moving Ella to the side. Reaching the door, Quincy wasted no time. She easily opened the door and stepped outside into the dark room. Glaring back to her friend, Quincy only said one thing.   
"Aren't you coming?"  
Ella realized what she was talking about. In a moment of silence, Ella's shock turned into a grin. "Oh, yeah!" Joining Quincy's side, the two headed out, unaware of what awaited them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A patient is pushed to the edge, and Ella and Quincy discover a shocking secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Warning: This chapter deals with self harm, so if you are sensitive to that subject, please be careful. If you are self harming, please do not be afraid to ask for professional help. People will be thee to help and support you.

“Goddamnit, I should’ve known this would happen!” the doctor grumbled below her breath as she charged towards the elevators, Wyalter in close pursuit. He didn’t speak, though he wished to. What was even happening? Eventually, the pair reached the elevators.  
“Know what? Screw it. We’re taking the stairs,” Henrietta scoffed, turning and walking in an alternate direction. Stairs? There was a staircase? Wyalter just shrugged as he followed Henrietta towards the staircase.  
The stairway was awkward. First, it was locked off with a gate. Dr. Timm took forever to find the key. Second, the stairs were a spiral, adding to the amount of flights. After what seemed like ages, the pair had finally reached the top. “Where exactly are we going?” Wyalter gasped between each word. Henrietta gave no response, continuing down the hall, forcing the boy to follow her. The hallways were busy and it appeared as if there was no end in sight.  
Finally, Henrietta and Wyalter reached the end of what seemed like a forever-hall. Greeted by a panicky nurse and an extremely calm doctor.  
"Dr. Carter, Nurse Smithson, what has happened?" Henrietta's voice was filled with concern, yet not fear. The man, who Wyalter guessed was Dr. Carter, responded, "Patient #542 is having an episode in the kitchen. He bit Ms. Thomas, and hasn't stopped struggling. You're our best with calming patients."  
That information was enough. Henrietta turned to Wyalter. "Please be careful when we go inside," she calmly ordered, only to receive an obedient nod. The doctor turned back around, and opened the door next to them.  
There was a cafeteria and a kitchen? The pair's ear picked up a soft whimpering; the kitchen. Henrietta wasted no time in making her way over to the other half of the room. A small door, probably leading into the kitchen, was there. She swung it open, allowing herself and Wyalter to enter the kitchen.  
"Henrietta? Is that the patient?" Wyalter asked in a whisper.  
Across a table stood a boy. He looked 19 at most. His muted hospital clothes looked torn and disheveled, along with his hair. He was sobbing, gripping onto the table like his life depended on it. Henrietta called out his name.  
"Quentin."  
The boy, Quentin, looked up. Facing the doctor, his eyes dilated. His fingers twitched along the table, scratch marks running up and down his arms. Clearly there was some sort of struggle.  
"Don't come closer!" The patient begged. His voice was croaky and sore, likely from screaming and crying. Henrietta refused to listen to his pleas, slowly stepping around the table. In a calm and reassuring voice, Henrietta whispered, "Quentin, it is okay. He can't hurt you."  
He? Who is he?  
"You're lying! I know he can hurt me, and he can hurt you!" Quentin's cries became more aggressive. His hands scrambled around the counter behind him, as if he were trying to grab something. "I know he will hurt me! He'll hurt you too if I don't stop him!"  
Henrietta hated to see Quentin like this. Admittedly, she would never say this, but Quentin was likely the most difficult patient to help. She remembers first seeing him; it was the woods. How did he go from a merciless teen who attempted to kill a girl to a sobbing boy in need of help? She couldn't tell.  
"Quentin, please! He cannot hurt you!" The doctor called out again.  
The teen gave no response. His arm slid back behind him, as if he was reaching something. It took a moment for the woman to know what he was about to do. But suddenly, it made sense.  
"QUENTIN NO-"  
Just like that, nobody could tell what happened next. All Wyalter could remember from that moment is Quentin grabbing a knife, a knife that someone was foolish enough to not put away. He remembers seeing the boy drive the knife into his own arm, the screams of agony that followed the horrific sight. How his tears once again turned into pitiful cries, this time from pain. The next thing Wyalter knew, the boy was on the ground, his body cradled by the doc.  
"Wyalter go get Dr. Carter and Smithson!"  
"But-"  
"GO. I SAID NOW!"  
The anger in Henrietta's voice said enough. Wyalter bursted out from the room, swinging the doors open. This caught both Carter and Smithson by surprise.  
"Get medical help! The patient was stabbed!"  
It was a frenzy after that. Luckily, the institution also had medical doctors who could treat this sort of accident. Wyalter remembers watching the boy's-  
No. Wyalter remembers watching Quentin's body being pulled away in a medical bed. Everyone rushed to his side. That is, except for him and Henrietta, leaving the two behind in a bare hallway.  
"Doc, has something like that ever happened before?"  
Henrietta could only nod her head in response. "I've been here for 30 years, and it's sad to say we've seen worse."  
Wyalter shuddered at that thought. He spoke again, "Will he be okay?"  
The woman couldn't force herself to speak again. Henrietta simply gripped her fists. She could only hope that Quentin would be okay...

The other side of the institution was in a way better condition. Ella and Quincy had spent the last 15 minutes messing around in an area probably filled with mental patients. Did they care? Well, Quincy sort of did, Ella didn't.  
"Come on, Quincy! What is the worst that can go down? Do you think some patient is going to escape their room?" Ella chuckled at herself. Quincy stared down in embarrassment. She hated it down here. "Can't we just go back?" the brunette grumbled.  
"You remember what the doc says! We gotta stay down here!" Ella smirked. Quincy grumbled below her breath. Despite not being dirty, she hated how dark and silent the area was. Doors filling the halls, possibly a person behind each one. How many people could've been down there? She didn't know, and didn't want to know.  
A slam cut off the girl's thoughts. Her eyes automatically turned to Ella. "Was that you...?" Quincy gulped. Ella only shook her head. "Nope, wasn't me."  
"Well then- what was it-"  
The slam repeated, followed by a swing. Both girls turned towards the direction of the sound. A door. Not just any door, though; one of the padded doors, one of the cell doors. How?  
Neither Ella nor Quincy dared to speak. The sight was nearly unbelievable. In the doorway stood a man. No straightjacket. Well, the straightjacket he did have was ripped and broken. His old face only stared down at the floor, gasping for breath. After a minute or two, the man spoke.  
"Claudette, it's open."  
Who?  
Seconds later, another person joined him in the hallway. How hadn't they noticed the pair yet? Compared to the elderly man, the girl looked only 20, her long black held back in a ponytail. Her straightjacket was also ripped. Purple lensed glasses rested upon the bridge of her nose, sliding up against her face as she looked up to the taller man.  
"Ace, are we finally free?" Her voice spoke in a whisper.  
The man, who Quincy could only guess was 'Ace' responded, "I believe so."  
Ella took Quincy by the wrist, slightly yanking her backwards. This, unfortunately, sparked a yelp of surprise from the brunette. This sudden noise forced the two strangers to look up. Their faces turned from relief to shock. Who were these people? Ella felt like her heart had jumped to her throat, it was like she couldn't breathe. After what felt like an awkward staring contest between all four of them, Quincy couldn't take it anymore.  
A scream of panic ensued from the girl, the others following in response. This turned to a flight response as Quincy sprinted in the opposite direction, Ella close behind. This could NOT have been happening! Why did they choose to stay down there? Would they get out alive?  
"Hey! HEY! GET BACK HERE!" ordered the voice of the older man in close pursuit. Ella forced herself to turn around and face the man head on. Without any time to stop, 'Ace' ended up running right into Ella's fist, receiving a hard punch to the jaw. The knockout was enough to knock the patient off his feet, his body slamming into the hard ground. 'Claudette' quickly joined his side, helping the older man up. This gave Ella the time to charge back towards her friend.  
Quincy was right by the elevators, desperately pressing the open button. "COME ON COME ON!" She wailed, begging for her life. As the doors began to open, Ella slammed her body against Quincy's, forcing them both into the elevator. Quincy's fingers pressed against the 'lobby' button while Ella repeatedly pressed the 'close' button.  
Ace had finally gotten back on his feet. The man proceeded to charge forward towards the elevator. Ella forced herself away from the buttons to the back. Quincy gripped herself against the teen, not daring to watch the side. Finally, the elevator started to close.  
The man was so close at that moment. It wasn't until he was one inch away that the doors finally slammed shut. The sounds of banging where clearly heard against the outside doors. Finally, Quincy looked away from the teen's arm, which she was gripping onto for life. As she pulled away, Ella only shook her head in what appeared to be disappointment.  
"I thought you'd be better in that type of situation," she scoffed.  
Quincy didn't care what her jerk of a friend had to say. They were not hurt, and that's what mattered. Whether it be from shock, sadness, or fear, Quincy allowed tears to fall from her eyes. Rubbing her face into her jacket, her sobs were muffled. Ella could only sigh in response.  
"Hey, don't cry. Nobody died."  
The sobs faded to a light whimper as the elevator gave off its signature ding. As both turned to face the exit, Ella and Quincy were greeted with a surprising sight, and a question they didn't know how to answer:  
"What the hell happened to you guys?" the familiar voice of Wyalter said the moment they were able to be seen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was more to these doctors than what meets the eye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's here! I had my computer away for a while, and I just got it back, so here's chapter 7!

Quincy threw herself onto the boy in front of her. Sobbing into his shirt, Quincy tried to force words from her mouth.  
“W-WELL YOU SEE THIS MAN ESCAPED WITH A GIRL AND THEY CAME AFTER US AND-”  
The frightened brunette rambled on and on. Wyalter turned his attention to Ella, who had been leaning against the elevator the whole time. The girl was staring down at her fist, a shocked look on her face. Once Quincy had finished her rambling, Ella spoke up.  
“Guys, I think I punched Adam Sandler.”  
That sentence stopped Quincy’s tears immediately.  
“THAT WAS NOT ADAM SANDLER-”  
“HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!”  
Wyalter rolled his eyes over this argument. “Guys!” The boy interrupted. “Just explain to me what happened!” Both girls turned over to him. In unison, they answered, “We were down there and two patients broke from their room and came after us but we finally escaped- also where is Henrietta?”  
The teen turned behind him. Like they said, Henrietta was nowhere to be seen. Wyalter furrowed his brow in confusion. However, there was no time to ask questions. Quickly, he turned back to the girls.  
“Take me down there again.”  
This command caught them off guard. “What? Are you crazy?!” Ella scoffed. “Let’s not!”  
“Yeah, I dislike this idea,” Quincy grumbled.  
Wyalter sighed as these two showed their clear disinterest. He didn’t want to waste time. Forcing himself past the pair, Wyalter pressed the elevator button. Once the doors open, the teen yanked the girls by the wrist, pulling them into the elevator.  
“BRO! WHAT THE HELL!”   
Wyalter didn’t say a word before pressing the faded button, bringing the elevator down. The minutes past as they reached the bottom floor. Wyalter, Ella, and Quincy silently stepped from the elevator, allowing the doors to close behind them.   
"Is this it?" Wyalter grumbled below his breath. What kind of place was this? Everything was so, bare and lifeless.  
"Yeah, I ain't joking," Ella laughed. "But, like, deadass what the hell happened to those patients? They were here like five minutes ago!" the teen shoved her hands against her hips.   
Quincy, on the other hand, only felt fear. What could be hiding around any of the corners of these rooms and halls? Dread fell over the teen, who felt herself wobble away from her friends. Darkness filled the halls that stood behind her while she faced the cells. To think that people may have died down here...  
All these thoughts stopped when a hand forced itself over Quincy's mouth.  
The dread turned to panic as a shriek escaped her. A second hand took Quincy by the neck, pulling her back. The teen felt herself slam into the floor as Wyalter and Ella turned to face the attack. It was the same man as before.   
"ELLA WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Wyalter gripped his friend by the shoulder as the man faced the two. Fear filling her, Ella wanted to force herself from Wyalter's arms and escape. But she couldn't. All she could do was stare into the elder man's eyes...  
That is, until he raised a single finger to his lips, as if to say "Be Quiet". Ella only nodded in command, shoving Wyalter off of her. The man proceeded to lift Quincy from the floor with only one hand; definitely stronger than he looked.  
"Don't fight back, and we will not hurt you," were the words that fell from his mouth.  
"We?" Wyalter asked. "Who are we?"  
The patient looked into the darkness of the hall. The same girl from earlier emerged. Her hair looked messy and badly put up, maybe from the attack a little while ago. Once she was fully exposed, the young woman turned up to face the visitors.  
"I am Claudette. That is Ace. And we do not belong here, that is all you need to know."  
Quincy and Ella shot glances towards each other. With a simple nod of confirmation, Ella spoke up. "What do you mean by that?"  
Ace turned back towards the teen. After what seemed like forever, the man's demeanor dropped.  
His stern frown quickly turned into a snarky grin, something none of the visitors were expecting. A simple, hearty laugh escaped the older man. "Come on, kids, we're just messing with you guys! Come on, we'll show you what we're talking about!"  
"Ace!" Claudette hissed. "This is not apart of the plan-"  
"Claud, they're teenagers. How dangerous can they be?"   
"To be fair," Ella chimed in. "I did knock you down pretty hard with a punch."  
Ace just sighed at her words before leading the group on. In just a few moments, they were all by Dr. Carter's office; a familiar sight, to be honest.  
"Okay..." Ace whispered to himself. "Let's see how lucky I am to get this unlocked-"  
"It's already unlocked," Wyalter cut in. "These two were there before." The boy gestured to Ella and Quincy, who only shrugged and uncomfortably laughed. Ace opened the door, letting himself, Claudette, and the visitors inside.   
"Yeah, okay Mr. Ace. How will this prove your innocence?" Ella joked at the man, only to receive a firm slap on the wrist by Quincy.   
"Well," Ace grinned. "I'll just let Claudette show you."

"Dr. Carter, how is the patient?"   
"The stab wound was pretty deep. We are lucky he didn't hit any major arteries."  
When she had the chance, Henrietta slipped away from her visitors. She had to know what happened to Quentin, and if he would be okay. Once she found Dr. Carter and Nurse Smithson, they were already in the medical bay. Quentin was already unconscious by the time he arrived. Therefor, starting an operation was proven easy for the doctors.   
"Dr. Timm, please take control of the operation," Carter turned to the smaller woman. "I have business to take care of."  
Henrietta gulped. "What kind of business-"  
"Personal business." Henrietta simple nodded as Carter left the room. The doctor simply bit the inside of her tongue, turning back to the operating table. "Okay, I can do this," she whispered under her breath.  
Dr. Carter quickly made his way to the stairs. He was never one for the elevators, in all truth. First, they were too long when someone was with you, and second, only the stairs led to the hidden floor; the floor in which Dr. Carter didn't know was not that hidden anymore.  
"So you're telling me that you applied here 10 years ago and they still haven't allowed you to leave???" Quincy's jaw dropped when Ace nodded.   
"Yep, they believe I am not fully ready yet, and Claudette was found in the woods, a stab wound in her side-"  
"Wait, stab wounds???" Ella interrupted as if that rang a bell. Claudette confusedly nodded while they all faced the teen. It looked like she was definitely thinking, maybe way too hardly about that one sentence. Finally, her face lit up.  
"I know your story, Claudette-"  
The sound of a thud stopped the girl where she stood. All their eyes turned towards the doors outside. Claudette stepped towards the door, leaning close to the peephole to see who, or what, was out there.   
"Oh my God," the woman whispered under her breath.   
"What WHERE!" Ella lightly said.   
"I didn't realize The Doctor was going to be down here so quickly!"  
The Doctor? Were they talking about Henrietta or...?  
"Quick! HIDE!" That sentence made it a definitive no.   
"Ah, don't worry, we good at that!" Ella smirked, shooting finger guns before sliding down below the desk with her fellow visitors. And it was at that moment the door swung open.  
"Patients #315 and #280! What are you doing out of your cells!?" A man's voice could be heard. He sounded about 30, and definitely angry.   
"Please, Dr. Carter! It was just a misunderstanding- IT'S MY FAULT!" Claudette's voice filled with fear.   
"You know what happens with patients who do this. Patient #315, get to your room NOW. Patient #280, don't move."   
Ella could hear Ace say "yes, doc." before his footsteps indicated his leave. This only left the man and Claudette.   
"Now, now, miss. You know we can't have you leave your room unless told to-"  
The sound of a kick to the gut cut off the man's voice. And just like that, it was clear he had enough.   
"THAT IS IT!" It was obvious he had grabbed Claudette, forcing her onto the desk. The man yanked her right arm out from underneath her, spreading it across the desk. Her arm slightly dangled off the edge, giving the visitors clear sight on what was about to happen.   
And, for Quincy at least. It wasn't pretty.   
The next thing they knew, the man had injected a sharp needle into her arm. A cry of pain made it's way from Claudette. Next thing they knew, she was sobbing. The sight of the needle made Quincy's heart jump to her throat. Her hands began to sweat, and small whimpers could be heard. Ella saw this, and knew what she had to do. Turning to Wyalter, Ella gently whispered, "Quincy and I are going to escape and distract him. When we do, stay here and collect anything you can."   
Confused, Wyalter simply nodded in response. "How do you know this?"  
"I bet you Quincy is going to panic in 3."  
The needle was once again forced into her arm.   
"2."  
Quincy couldn't take it.  
"1."  
And with that, a scream of pure fear came from Quincy. "I CAN'T HANDLE THESE NEEDLES!"  
The brunette cried out. She forced herself up from behind the desk, dragging Ella along with her. Ella gave a final wink to Wyalter, who remained silent.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" The man turned from angry to confused. Who were these brats, and why were they here?!   
"You and your needles are sick!" Quincy cried out again, fleeing the room. This time, she didn't grab Ella, which gave her an idea. Yanking a bunch of newspapers off the top of a cabinet, the teen grinned as she announced, "Yeah! And I'm stealing your shit!" before running off after her friend.   
Dr. Carter lifted up the now unconscious Claudette. "We'll get you do your room, then I have a job to do," he grumbled to the limp body before leaving the room and Wyalter behind.  
With all of that just happening, the boy could do nothing more than sigh a breath of relief. But, what was he thinking when he came down here? Definitely nothing logical.  
Wyalter just hoped his friends would be okay...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One bad decision, one new story to be told

"Get your ass moving, Quincy!" Ella shoved her friend towards the elevators. After a near escape with Dr. Carter, it was clearly time to leave. The end of the hall seemed like forever. The sounds of footsteps followed the teens, speeding up as time went on.   
"GET BACK HERE!" The sound of Dr. Carter's voice called out. Quincy wouldn't stop, her legs would not allow her.   
They had to leave, they had to escape. Wyalter didn't matter. Neither did Ace or Claudette. She just wanted to escape, and that was what mattered here.   
To Ella, it was clear that they wouldn't make it. At this point, Carter was too close. Reaching the elevators, Quincy slammed her fist against the button. Nearly instantly, the door made a ding as the doors opened. Both looked back to see how far the doctor was. And, to their dismay, he was too close; a little over a foot away. Panic rushed through Ella's blood, and without a second thought, she made the worst decision ever.  
Ella shoved Quincy into the elevator, leaving herself behind. "QUINCY," Ella said in a rush. "TAKE THIS STUFF!" She slid   
The teen felt the man's hand grip the front of her shirt. It was over now, why struggle? Ella glanced by to see Quincy's horrified face as the doors finally shut. Tears formed in her eyes as she was lifted off from the ground.   
"Now, now, young lady. Do you see what you've done?"  
Ella refused to answer. Bad decision. Dr. Carter punched the teen in the nose. Ella felt her nose bruise up, blood dripping from her nostrils. The pain stung through her nose, fluids running down into her mouth. Still, she refused to answer. As scared as Ella was, she was also stubborn. The teen was not about to allow a punch bring words of fear out of her.   
"Fine, you will not talk? Very well, then," Dr. Carter let a sigh escape from his mouth, dragging the young girl's body across the room.   
Next to his office was a door. Carter unlocked the door, light flooding into the cell. Unlock the other cells, this looked more like a prison cell. Forcefully, Dr. Carter threw Ella onto the ground of the cell, her body slamming into the floor. The doctor quickly proceeded to shut the door behind her. The sound of a lock clicked and it was clear; she was locked in.   
Knowing she was no longer a problem, Dr. Carter left up the stairs, which happened to be right next to the elevators. If only she went up the stairs instead...  
As the footsteps fade away, Wyalter forced himself away from his spot underneath the desk. The coast was clear, and he had to move quickly. The boy simply had to assume Ella and Quincy were okay. But that was not important. Right now, he had to grab as much info as he could and escape with Ella and Quincy.   
Quickly moving, Wyalter slid over to the filing cabinets. His hands repeatedly opening and closing, the sounds quietly slamming against the wall. Finger running through files on top of files, searching for as much info as he could grab. Every folder and every file would be shoved into the inside of his red flannel, attempting to be as discreet as possible. Whether it was a resume for a worker, a patient's info, news reports, articles, or anything else, Wyalter would take it. He would take it and hide it away in the flannel for safe keeping. What was he going to do with all the information? He had no idea. It was just what Ella told him to do.   
After five minutes of just rummaging through the forbidden information, Wyalter took the last bit into his flannel. He proceeded to leave the office, shutting the door behind him. Eyes glancing towards the stairways, he left down the hall, leaving behind not only the patients, but his friend as well.  
"Goddamnit," Ella grumbled below her breath, running her knuckles across and below her nose. The bleeding had finally stopped, yet her nose was still in extreme pain. Ella rolled onto her back, eyes closed. Truthfully, she had no idea what she could have done in that moment. She didn't bare to think about it. Her choice was a bad one in the end, but this might have been inevitable.   
The teen forced herself up from the cold, hard floor. Did she think about shoving Quincy into the elevator? Yes. Does she regret it? Yes. If only she took herself with the older girl, then this would never have happened. Well, that was all in the past.  
Ella just needed to escape.  
Her eyes glanced around the room. Scanning back and forth, up and down. Soon enough, her eyes landed onto the ceiling. Right above her was a vent. It looked big enough to crawl through, she just needed to get up there. Luckily, the chair she noticed a few moments before soon came in handy.  
The teen's arm felt outstretched as she gripped her first around one of the metal bars. As tall as Ella was, the room was almost to high up for her to reach, even with the chair. With a final yank, the vent cover ripped off. Tossing it to the floor, a grin formed on her face.  
"Aw yes!" Ella breathed, jumping up from the chair. The small airborne time was just enough to let her hands grip onto the edge of the vents. Her muscles strained as Ella pulled herself up into the ventilation system. "Wow, I feel like this is a Mission Impossible film," the redhead chuckled at her comment. But, now that she was out, it was time to get moving. Luckily, there was only one way to go; right. So, on her arms, knees, and stomach, Ella turned her body towards that direction, dragging herself across. It was slow, much to her dismay. She couldn't waste any more time. She had to find Wyalter. She needed to find Quincy. And she had to figure out what the hell was happening in this twisted world of a hospital.  
But those thoughts were not important. Now, there was work to be done.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two dashing escapes in one chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I had to put the Buzzed Unsolved reference in at the end. Also this chapter is a lot calmer since we've been on a hell-ride for three chapters straight. So, here is my gift to you guys, a break from all the horror and angst I bring to this nightmare of a fanfiction!

As the elevator doors swung open, Quincy nearly forced herself out. After a near incident with the doctor, which resulted in Ella getting caught, it was obvious that something was wrong; dead wrong. Quincy had to find help, and fast. As quick as her little legs could carry her, she scurried up and down the halls, desperate to find ANYONE; a doctor, a fellow visitor, she didn't even care if it was a patient. All Quincy wanted was someone to help her; for someone to stop the doctor and for someone to find Ella.   
Nearly every hallway was empty except for a worker here and there. Not only were there elevators, but certain floors had stairs, making it easier for Quincy to move floor to floor. Eventually, the frightened teen reached the lobby floor. However, unlike every other floor, the lobby was packed. Doctors were moving left and right, in and out of rooms, clearly busy with whatever they were working on. No no no, Quincy thought to herself. It's so busy down here! I can't disrupt these people! But as her ears picked up on the haunting sound of Dr. Carter's footsteps, her mind instantly changed.   
Luckily, the lobby floor also housed the visitor center; a sanctuary for the frightened Quincy. With no dignity left, the brunette used the last bit of her energy to sprint down the hallway, finally reached the final door to the right; the visitor center.  
Swinging the door open, Quincy nearly threw herself inside. She wasn't thinking at the moment, and in pure and utter fear, Quincy grabbed onto the first person she could.   
"Please! You have to help me!" the girl begged. Quincy went on and on about the horrid Dr. Carter and everything he was doing. Tears stared up into her eyes before a stern "calm down." came from the voice above her.  
Quincy, being much shorter than the person she was grabbing, had to look up to see who she latched onto. The teen could only thank the universe that it was a worker and not some random visitor. She definitely was a nurse, judging by her 1950s style nurse clothing. Surprisingly, compared to majority of the workers Quincy has seen, this woman looked only a few years older. Her eyes were filled with both concern and shock.   
"Okay, okay, relax," the taller woman cooed, bending down to reach Quincy's height. "Ma'am, what seems to be the problem?" Her voice was soft and eager to listen. Finally, Quincy had the chance to tell someone what has happened. But before she could speak, the doors swung open.  
Dr. Carter gripped the door, anger definitely showing on his face. As if she were Quincy's mother, the nurse instinctively put herself between Carter and Quincy. "Dr. Carter!" the woman slightly raised her voice. "What is going on?"  
"Step away from the child, Diane," the doctor's voice was low and aggressive in contrast to the woman's voice. However, Diane did not budge. She only nudged Quincy back, keeping her distance from Carter.  
"Doctor. Listen," Diane clearly was trying to reason with Carter. "I feel like this is an inappropriate spot to debate. Let's talk in the office." Dr. Carter appeared like he was about to say something, but before he could, Diane quickly escorted him from the center. Right before she left, Diane turned back to Quincy, giving a little smile, before the door shut behind the nurse.  
Quincy could do nothing but stand there, jaw dropped. What the hey just happened? It was like she was running and running and then suddenly this nurse saved her and now she's alone and Quincy was just so confused. At that moment, she didn't know what to do. Should she leave the hospital? Should she follow Diane? Should she find Ella and Wyalter? Should she go save Ace and Claudette? So many questions, and yet all of them stop at the sound of her ringtone.   
Quincy's phone vibrated in the pocket of her jeans. She quickly pulled it out and looked over at the caller's photo. Ella. How did she still have her phone? With no time to waste, Quincy answered her call and put the phone next to her ear.  
"ELLA!" the teen wasted no second to start yelling at her friend. "WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OKAY? WHERE ARE YOU-"  
"Quincy! Quincy!" clearly, Ella was attempting to reassure the brunette. "I am fine! Yeah, I have a broken nose, and I was thrown into a cell. But I escaped through the vent! This sounds like a crazy situation, I know-"  
"It IS a crazy situation! We watched a girl get stabbed!"  
"Yeah, and the worst thing is that I have no idea where Wyalter is!"  
That sentence stopped Quincy in her tracks.   
"Wait, so not only are you injured and inside of the ventilation system right now, but Claudette is injured, Ace is in his cell room, and WYALTER IS MISSING?!"  
"Yeah," Ella sarcastically sighed over the phone. "Wait, hold on, I'm finding a little opening in the system."  
"An opening? Wha-"  
"It means I can open that part and climb down, idiot."  
"Oh."  
"Wait, I am opening the hatch right now."  
A sudden noise caught Quincy off guard, and Quincy accidentally hung up. Looking up, much to her shock, the vent was swung open, similar to a hatch. In a moment of pure coincidence, a similar body jumped down from the system. Ella!  
"Oh! Sup Quincy!" Ella laughed as she pulled the older girl into a tight hug. Quincy forced her friend off. "Okay okay, you're alive. That's good," Quincy noticed the bruising on Ella's nose. "Jeez, you were right about the broken nose. We're gonna have to get that checked out later today.   
"I told ya!" It sounded like Ella was...proud of the injury? Quietly inspecting her nose, Quincy turned her attention back to the redhead.  
"So, no Wyalter?" her voice filled with worry.  
Ella shrugged, "Nope. I saw him leave down the hallway next to the stairs on the lowest floor-"  
"Wait what?" Quincy pressed her finger against Ella's lips. "You'  
re telling me he went down a hallway we had NO idea existed-"  
Another ringer went off. Not from Quincy this time, but from Ella. Both of the girls looked down to her pocket. Ella quickly yanked the phone from her pocket. "Not a call," she declared. "A text"   
Ella and Quincy both stared over the text. Clearly, Wyalter had sent the message. The text read:  
"Ella, did you escape? I hope you're ok. I'm in the hallways of Carter's floor, and I am ok. I will sneak out through a hidden door I found. Go home and do not worry about me."  
Ella couldn't believe it. This one message telling them to leave? Why?  
"I think it's best we listen to his advice," Quincy admitted.   
"What! Why?"  
"Ella! For once, just listen. We need to go, NOW. Do not ask questions, let's just leave."  
The redhead glanced over at the exit door behind them. After a clear struggle to make her choice, Ella sighed.  
"Fine, let's go."  
Quincy's stern look melted into a contempt grin. "Good choice, Ella."  
As both of them marched towards the exit, Ella could only look back. Unfortunately, the only thing Ella could do was hope that Wyalter was okay.  
But for now, whether Wyalter was going to escape was going to remain unsolved.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempted escape definitely goes wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYY WE GOT A NEW BOI IN THE BUILDING! Anyways, thanks to all of you for your patience with me releasing the new chapter! Here we go, back on a wild ride!

"Goddamn, Goddamn," Henrietta grumbled to herself. It's been hours since she's seen Wyalter, Ella, and Quincy. They must've still been down in the below floor. She knew it was a bad idea to leave Wyalter to check up on Quentin, but she felt like there was no choice. Now, the doctor forced herself down the hallways towards the stairs.  
Quickly and Efficiently, she ran down and down the spiraling steps to the floors below. Henrietta hoped to any entity she could think of that her visitors were okay, and that nothing had happened. However, that was not the sight she ended up being greeted with.   
The halls were completely bare. No sign of life. Henrietta's heart rose to her throat. What the hell had happened? Where were they. That was when a sudden jolt shook her from her fear.   
A cell door banging. Patient #315's door. Ace Visconti. Henrietta knew everything behind this man. Both of them were in their 30s when he checked himself in. Henrietta simply thought that he would be there for a few months, a year at most, before leaving.  
That was 20 years ago.   
She knew that he planned to leave after a year, yet they wouldn't let him. She remembers watching Dr. Carter deny him access to leave, saying he wasn't 'ready', whatever that meant. Hearing him bang against the door struck pity into the old woman's heart.  
Ashamed and embarrassed by her decision, Henrietta snuck over to the door, fiddling with her keys. Every doctor had the keys to any of the cell rooms. Shaky and slightly trembling, the doctor jiggled with the key. The sound of a click confirmed that the door was unlocked. Within a few seconds, she proceeded to open the door to allow the man out.  
The first thing Ace did was grip onto the older woman. He was gasping and on the verge of tears. Yet, he still kept that iconic smile on his face.  
"Thank you, ma'am," the patient forced out, pulling back from the attempted hug. Henrietta didn't want to say it, but it was a struggle looking up at the way taller man. Being 5'1 really sucked for a doctor. But before she could say anything in response, Ace asked another question; one that Henrietta was not prepared for.  
"Where is Wyalter?"  
It felt like Henrietta's heart had sunk to the bottom of the ocean.   
"W-Wyalter? How do you know-"  
"Ella and Quincy too. Are they okay?"  
"Ace how do you know these three?"  
Ace sighed, "They were down here. You left, they stayed. Claudette and I broke out of our cells-"  
"Stop."  
Henrietta placed a hand against Ace's mouth.   
"You escaped? How?" Her voice gave the emotion of pure shock.  
"The last doctor with us forgot to lock the doors!"  
Henrietta grumbled, trying to remember who came down right before. "Goddamn, I will have to talk to Dr. Carter about that-"  
"DON'T!"  
Ace gripped the doctor's shoulders, begging now.  
"Please don't! You don't know what he does to us!"   
This took Henrietta aback. Her emotions drained, the woman could only stare at the floor.   
"You know what? I will help you find Wyalter," Henrietta sighed.  
Ace's eyes lit up in excitement and joy. "Oh thank you so much doc!" The patient pulled Dr. Timm into a real hug this time. "Do you have any idea where he could've gone?"  
"Well..." Henrietta started, staring down the halls behind them.  
"I think I have an idea..."

With every step, it felt like Wyalter was closer to escape. His breath was shaking as the boy lightly trudged down the halls. His only source of light was the flashlight from his phone, though the light barely lit the walls around him. It was useless as this point. Where was the door? His thoughts ran until a familiar destination stopped him.  
Wyalter looked up to the door in front of him. This was it; the hidden door. He remembers finding the door earlier, the "DO NOT OPEN" signs clearly meaning it was not supposed to be opened by anyone.  
"Thank goodness," the teen sighed under his breath. He had finally found it, and soon he could escape. Quickly sliding forward, Wyalter gripped his hands against the planks around the door.  
It wasn't easy removing all the wooden planks in front of the door, but he finally got every one of them off. A mental victory for Wyalter was given as he gripped his hand onto the door handling. It took every ounce of control for him not swing the door open in pure amaze at his achievement. The first thoughts he had were the ideas of the sun beating against his face as he left the hospital.  
But, unlike what he expected, that was not the case.  
Instead, Wyalter was met with almost pure darkness, barely faint enough for the outline of a room. A bed, a desk, that was it. That is, if you do not count the large looming figure at the desk.  
It felt like Wyalter's heart had stopped. Despite this feeling, he could still feel the pounding in his ears as the figure turned to face him. This was clearly NOT an exit. And Wyalter was going to pay for his mistake. Or would be?  
The teen wasted no time bolting in the opposite direction, the figure, now taking the form of a man, in close pursuit. Walter's breath was sharp and sudden as he forced his legs to keep pushing on. If only he could escape, if he could get out in time. All he needed was a little bit of help.  
And help is what he got.   
Being too wrapped up in his own panic, Wyalter only realized his surroundings when a body forced itself against his. His panicked eyes looked up to see two familiar faces.  
"HENRIETTA! ACE! PLEASE YOU HAVE YOU HELP!" The teen gripped onto the old woman's coat as she repeatedly told him to calm down. It wasn't until the man came back into vision that Henrietta knew exactly what was happening.  
As he approached, the doctor forced herself in front of both Wyalter and Ace, as if she were defending them. The man's pace slowed, as his "victim" was no longer running.  
"Michael," Henrietta's voice was quiet, yet stern. "Please, think this through." With the man, Michael, stopping, Wyalter got a good look at him.  
He wore the standard hospital uniform, except for one thing. His face was hidden behind a white mask. Looked something straight out of a horror movie. But at this moment, that is exactly what life was like; a horror movie.   
After what seemed like minutes of silence, Michael made his decision. In a sudden and sharp movement, the man's fist made contact with Henrietta's face. Twice. One punch aimed for her nose, with the other aiming for her eye. The doctor cried out in pain as she held her face, shrinking to the floor. It wasn't until Michael turned his attention to Ace and Wyalter that she spoke again, a sob breaking her voice.  
"RUN!"  
Both Ace and Wyalter wasted no time answering her command. Both of the men booked it down the hallway in pure terror. Michael watched as they fled before turning his attention back to the injured doctor one last time. Henrietta had propped herself against a wall, her hand wiping blood from her nose. Teary-eyed, the old woman stared up at Michael with dagger-like eyes.  
"YOU did this!" She sobbed once again. No response. All that Michael did was look away and walk down the hall, following Ace and Wyalter. He had business to take care of.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick escape falls into a clever plan

At the end of the hallway, Wyalter felt his body slam into Ace's taller body. The older patient turned around to grip the boy by the shirt.   
"Listen to me, kid," Ace muttered into Wyalter's ear. His eyes gazed across the shadow forming as the shape of Michael approached. "Take these." The man pulled something from his straitjacket. Blueprints and Walkie Talkies. Ace shoved the objects into Wyalter's chest.   
"These blueprints will give you everything you need to know about this hospital's building. You will need it. Also, these walkie talkies will let you communicate with Claudette and me. Got it?"  
The young man gulped and merely nodded before receiving a shove from Ace. "Go, I am going to my cell. Go," the patient commanded. Wyalter only bit his cheek as he turned away from his friend. In an instant, he charged towards the stairs. He just had to escape. He had to leave.   
Wyalter finally reached the lobby, slamming the door behind him. He took a nearby chair and placed it in front of the door. Anything to keep the patient away. Now he just had to leave. The teen turned towards the exit door down the hallway and made a run for it. Gasping for breath, he was almost there. Almost at the end. He almost escaped.

Until a familiar body turned the hallway.

Wyalter's body slammed into the other person. Both of them fell to the floor. The man jumped off the younger male. His face was recognizable, the bandages on his arm said it all.   
"Quentin?" Wyalter slightly squinted his eyes, mentally flabbergasted. How was Quentin already okay? He was stabbed in the arm! He helped the patient up, careful not to touch the bandaged area.  
"How do- How do you know my name?" Quentin's voice raised in concern, definitely confused. Wyalter had to make a reason, quick as to not disturb the patient.  
"Well- I heard your name from Dr. Timm. She's a friend of mine, that is how I know!"  
Watching Quentin's face turn from fear to calmness filled Wyalter with relief. "Anyways what is happening? Why are you here?" Wyalter continued.   
"I was trying to find Dr. Timm. She always helps me get to sleep," Quentin admitted. Walter's face turned white. He couldn't tell Quentin what happened to the doctor. He couldn't give that drain onto a young, emotional patient like Quentin. In the heat of the moment, Wyalter just said the first thing he could think of.  
"She's busy with work. She may not be able to come out."  
The boy's face drooped. Quentin's eyes started to turn towards the ground. Wyalter felt concern fill him. Oh boy, he had to comfort the patient. Now.  
"Wait wait wait," Wyalter placed his hands on Quentin's shoulders. "If- if you want, I can help you get ready for bed." The visitor plastered an awkward smile onto his face, completely trying to forget the hurry he was in. When the patient looked up at Wyalter, he hoped that this would work.

And it did.

"Okay!" A smile formed onto his face. Quentin took the older man by the arm. "Let me show you my room!" Wyalter simply nodded as his new 'friend' nearly skipped down the halls, bringing the visitor along with him.  
Finally reaching Quentin's room, the patient gently brought the door open. Finally turning back to Wyalter, a few words came from Quentin.  
"Can I have a hug before I try and sleep? Dr. Timm always did that."  
Wyalter didn't waste a second before bringing his arms around his new friend. He heard a small giggle escape from the patient as he returned the affection. Once the two pulled away, Quentin gave a little smile before shutting the door. Wyalter simply stood by the door.  
"Goodnight," was the only word to come from his mouth. After a moment of waiting, the entirety of what happened beforehand came back to Wyalter. Oh yeah. He had to escape.  
Quickly, Wyalter made his final minute making his way back to the exit. He opened the exit door, entering the dark of the night. In the rain, the man shoved the papers and walkies in to the inside of his jacket, forcing himself through the night. He didn't live far from the hospital, so it wouldn't be a long walk.  
Finally reaching his house, the house that Ella and Quincy resided in, Wyalter pulled out his phone and opened his messages. Sending a message to Ella, it read "I am outside." After ten seconds of waiting, the front door opened, the familiar face of his roommate. Ella didn't say a word as she let her friend into the house, leaving the night behind him.  
"Okay guys, let me explain," Wyalter started, entering the living room. Quincy was sitting on the couch, her eyes turning up from her journal. Reaching the table, Wyalter removed the blueprints and walkie talkies from his jacket, dropping them in front of the girls. Ella and Quincy looked over the blueprints in pure awe.   
"Wait wait wait. Are these blueprints- of the hospital?" Ella's jaw dropped. Wyalter only nodded. Ella looked back down. "What will we do with these?"  
Quincy stopped the younger girl in her tracks. "Wait," she placed a finger up to Ella's mouth. "We know what is happening to the patients, right?" The two nodded, and Quincy continued.  
"If it is possible we could somehow set off an alarm through breaking wires, all of the patients and doctors would have an evacuation. So, when the police showed up, we could report Dr. Carter. Do I make myself clear?"  
Wyalter and Ella both glanced over at each other, eyes widened. Turning back to Quincy, they both nodded slowly.  
"Say, Quincy," Ella started. "I like this new attitude." A smirk fell onto the redhead's face.  
"Yeah okay," Quincy sighed, turning over to Wyalter. "Hey, Wyalter? Where did you get these from?"  
"Mr. Visconti," Wyalter explained. "He told me the walkie talkies would let us make contact with him-"  
Quincy didn't let him speak again as she grabbed a walkie talkie on the table. Turning the walkie on, Quincy brought the item up to her mouth. Once the silent static stopped Quincy spoke.   
"Mr. Visconti?" The young woman's voice deepened. At this point, it was clear she wasn't messing around at this point. "We may not have an idea, but we have a plan."  
Slamming the item down onto the table once again. Quincy grasped her hands together. Looking up to her friends, a grin appeared on her face.  
"Tomorrow, 9:00 AM, we make our move. Clear?"  
Excitement brought onto the two as they responded with, "Clear!"  
"ALRIGHT! Now, there is one last thing we need!"  
Ella turned to face back to her friend. "What?" the redhead cocked her head.  
"Tools."  
The teen's face lit up, slowly evolving into a sneer. "Alright."  
Lifting their hands up, the trio high fives each other. Hands placed down onto the table. Three final words escaped from Quincy;  
"Let's do this."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes to plan, or does it?

8:55 A.M  
The car pulled up behind Carter’s Institution. Quincy, who was driving the car, stopped and turned to the girl in her passenger seat.   
“Ella,” the woman started. “You remember the drill? We get all of the workers in one area, break open all the cells, then you break the boiler room machines. Got it?”  
The younger girl simply cocked her head. “How are you going to get every cell open fast enough?” She asked. Quincy glanced to Wyalter in the backseat, who spoke.  
“Reading the blueprints and maps of the hospital, Carter’s office in the lobby has a button which unlocks and opens every cell door. There is also an intercom where we can speak to all of the patients. Quincy will contact you on the walkie talkie when we are ready. Clear?”  
Ella smirked. “Clear!”   
She jumped out of the car and creeped towards the backside of the building. Looking behind her, Ella saw the car pull up to the other side of the hospital. Knowing that the mission was a go, she turned her attention towards the closest vent; an entryway. Luckily, she had a bunch of tools on her person to help her through this. Pulling a screwdriver off her belt, the teen quickly and quietly unscrewed the cover off. Pushing it to the side, Ella crawled her way into the tiny space. It was barely big enough for her. This was the one time Ella wished she wasn’t so big. Trying to make do with the minimal room she had, she pulled the map up in front of her and began to move forward, making her way until she would be above the boiler room.

The doors of the hospital slammed open as Quincy and Wyalter busted in. Guns and tasers raised, clear panic ran over the doctors, nurses, and therapists. “Alright everyone listen up!” Quincy commanded, sheer dominance trailing her voice. “I want everyone into the visitor center! NOW!” The woman cocked the gun to show that they were serious. Luckily, they wore masks so everyone didn’t know that they were just regular people.  
Easily, everyone followed that demand as workers began piling into the center nearby, followed by the two intruders. Wyalter noticed that Henrietta was among the group, clearly concerned over what these people were doing. However, it was best it stayed that way. As the last worker fit into the visitor center, Quincy shut the door behind them. She turned to Wyalter.  
“Watch the door, I’m going to find Dr. Carter’s office,” she ordered. Wyalter simply nodded and took a seat next to the room, examining the taser he was holding.  
Knowing that the coast was clear, Quincy booked it down the hallway, pulling up the map from her pocket. Eyes scanned the paper until she caught sight of the doctor’s office. Shoving the paper back into her pocket, Quincy skidded to a stop, looking up at the large office door that stood before her. Wasting no time, she slammed the door open and made her way to the desk. Shoving papers and files off, she finally uncovered the “OPEN EVERY CELL” button. Just as she was about to press it, a thought stopped her.  
Was Ella ready to break the pipes?

Speaking of Ella, the girl dropped through the opening in the vent, body slamming into the cold ground. She forced herself up and scanned the room around her. The boiler room; perfect. It was time. Ella grabbed another item from her belt of tools; a crowbar. Gripping the object in her hand, confidence flowed through the young woman’s body.  
Until she heard the door to the basement open.  
“Hey! Who’s down here?” The petrifying voice of Dr. Carter called out. Ella’s body nearly froze. How the hell was he here? Quincy said that she had all of the doctors together. Well, not all of them. As the doctor approached, Ella had to react quickly. In the nick of time, she ducked behind a tank of gasoline, big enough to hide her from the man, who just reached the final step.  
His eyes scanned the room while Ella gripped her mouth shut, not letting a single noise through. Her hands squeezed the weapon in hand. As he passed by the tank she was hiding behind, Ella made a fatal decision.   
She proceeded to jump up from behind the doctor as she raised the crowbar above her head. The noise she made forced Carter to turn around, watching as Ella slammed the weapon down on him. In the last second, he jumped to the side. The crowbar slammed down onto a pipe instead. Gasoline came pouring from the pipes, filling the floor of the basement. Looking around her, Ella knew some changes to the plan were to be made. Pulling the walkie talkie from her belt, Ella threw the crowbar at Carter, actually hitting him this time. Watching him fall back gave Ella the chance to sprint up the stairs and yell into the walkie.   
“QUINCY! PRESS THE BUTTON! I AM BURNING THIS PLACE DOWN!” She demanded. Quincy clearly sounded distraught and confused, yet muffled a quick “ok” before hanging up. Finally, Ella reached the top of the staircase, the man right on her heels. Turning around very quickly, she raised her elbow and gave a hard strike to the man’s face. In the pain, he leaned back enough to give the teen enough time to raise her leg and kick him down the stairs. She watched the doctor fall back into the gasoline that covered the floor. Easily, Ella removed the final item out of her array of tools; matches. Pulling one from the box, she quickly lit it and turned back to the injured man. Carter forced himself up just enough to look at Ella.  
“You-you ruined everything here! Everything for me!” He gasped through the pain.   
Ella could only give a signature sly grin. “Now you know how these innocent patients feel, buttface.”  
Dropping the match down the stairs, Ella watched the flames engulf the boiler room one last time before darting out the door. 

Quincy grabbed the intercom as fast as she could “EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE THE BUILDING IS ON FIRE!” She demanded, clearly in a state of panic. The sounds of screams arose as hundreds of patients came from everywhere; windows, doors, elevators, stairs. Booking it out of the office, she turned the hall and found Wyalter, still guarding the door.  
“Let them out!” She ordered, clearly yet shakily. “This building is on fire and we cannot have any injuries!”  
“ON FIRE? WHAT HAPPENED?” Wyalter lifted the mask up, showing a face of clear concern.  
“Doesn’t matter! Just open it!”   
Wyalter swung the center door opened and yelled in to the doctors, “GET OUT OF HERE! THE BUILDING IS ON FIRE!”  
Fear rose quickly as everyone forced their way out, charging towards the door with hundreds of patients. In the chaos, Quincy looked back and saw Ella, running from the stairway straight towards them.  
“COME ON!” She pressed forward in a commanding way. “LET’S GET MOVING, PEOPLE!”  
As the last of the people in the building got out, Ella, Quincy, and Wyalter were close behind. The light of day was blinding until it faded into the sight of doctors and patients alike checking each other for injuries. Quincy and Wyalter both dropped their masks and weapons on the steps outside, jumping out towards the group.   
“I’ll call the cops,” Ella offered, pulling out her regular phone and stepping away from the trio. A familiar voice called out to the remaining two.  
“QUINCY! WYALTER!”  
Both of them looks towards the direction of the voice. Henrietta! Joy filled their faces as they ran towards their older friend. Taking a closer look, Wyalter noticed someone with the doctor. Quentin.   
“QUENTIN BUDDY!” Wyalter called out, catching the patient’s attention. A huge smile formed on his face as he sprinted towards Wyalter. They joined in a tight hug when they reached each other, happy that they were both ok. Quincy joined up with them quickly, sighing a breath of relief.  
“Wyalter, Quincy. So good you two are ok!” Henrietta grinned, relaxed. “But where is Ella?”  
“Ella is calling the police, she’s over there,” Quincy explained, pointing over to a shady tree where Ella stood, on the phone.   
“What about Dr. Carter?”  
The question stopped Quincy in her tracks.  
“Uh….well. I-I don’t know,” she admitted, giving a half smile.  
For some reason, this didn’t seem to bother Henrietta one bit.  
“Okay guys the cops are on their way,” the group heard Ella call out. She finally joined them, dropping the belt behind her. “Yeah, sorry I had to set the building aflame. It was the only way.” Ella chuckled, trying to make light of the situation.   
Her eyes turned towards the hospital in front of her. The flame had began to take over the outside of the building and smoke arose from the tops. As the sounds of ambulances, cop cars, and firetrucks slowly approached, loud yet muffled, Ella simply gave a sly grin. Truly, she was proud of what she had accomplished.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the events of the story?

“Carter’s Institution crashes and burns? That’s an awful title,” Ella chuckled over the phone, reading over the news articles that had shown up on the internet that day. It had been 28 hours since the fire, and it was already being talked about all over the news. Ella couldn’t believe what had happened.  
“Yeah, I know right,” Henrietta’s muffled voice responded. “Say, you know what happened to Dr. Carter?”  
“Yeah,” Ella sighed. “They found him alive, extremely injured.”  
“Wait,” the older woman’s voice gave true disbelief. “Are you serious?”  
“Yep,” the teen clearly sounded disappointed. “At least he was arrested and had his medical license removed from him. Nobody should go through what we witnessed patients go through.”  
“That’s right,” Henrietta’s voice lowered.   
“Say, Henrietta. Where will you be working now that the hospital is shut down?” Ella asked.  
“Well, I heard Nurse Diane and Nurse Smithson are planning on opening a mental hospital for youth if you want to transfer.”   
“A job without deranged doctors and a team of killer visitors? Sounds lame,” Henrietta joked, laughing at the answer.  
“Ah, shut up,” the teen gave a funny response back. “Say, how’s Quentin? Wyalter keeps asking about him.  
“Quentin? Ah, he’s being move to Diane and Smithson’s hospital. They’re lovely nurses, I think he’ll be okay.”  
“Great, what about Ace and Claudette?”  
Henrietta’s voice lit up at their names. “Oh, them! Yeah, Ace and Claudette just moved in nearby me. Ace is in retirement while Claudette is at a community college. They’re doing just fine!”  
Ella felt joy at the response.  
“Good to know that they are okay. Anyways, I think I should get going. Call me when you get a new job, alright?”  
“Alright.”  
“Okay, see ya, Henrietta,” Ella hung up the phone before putting it back into her pocket. Stepping out from the computer, a sigh of relief finally dropped over her. After all of this, it was finally over. For now, Ella, Quincy, and Wyalter would be able to go back to their simple life. No hospitals, no angry doctors, no more pain. For them, the good times were here.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This story is complete! To everyone that followed me along on this adventure, I thank you all so much! I hope you all have a great life! This is UniWrites, signing out!


End file.
